callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention (weapon)
For the level "Intervention", see Intervention (Level). The CheyTac M200 Intervention is a Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle, featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-Game Campaign In Single Player and Special Ops, the Intervention can kill any standard infantry or ghillie sniper with a single shot to any part of the body, even with a Silencer. It is found with either no attachments, a Silencer, or a Thermal Scope. It is the starting weapon in Just Like Old Times. Multiplayer The Intervention is available for use at level 4, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The rifle has medium-high recoil, high damage multipliers, however it has a slow rate of fire and higher sway than other Sniper Rifles. The weapon has a capacity of five rounds in its magazine, and 10 when Extended Mags attached. In Hardcore modes, with headshot will however still down any enemy without Painkiller. With a Silencer equipped, the weapon needs Stopping Power active to achieve any one hit kills, as damage is reduced. A one-hit kill to the stomach is unattainable while Stopping Power is removed, or with a silencer and Stopping Power. When in a lobby in certain game modes, such as Ground War - Domination, the server tends to lag, making it very difficult to properly use the Intervention. Because of the lag, sometimes hitting a player in the chest, the game will think it is a hit in the leg, making it difficult to get constant 1 hit kills and quick scoping, unless you are very experienced sniper and able to pull off another quick scope faster then them. In Hardcore, the weapon will consistently neutralize targets without Stopping Power, regardless of attachments, again unless Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller is being used by enemies. Due to this fact, other sniper rifles are recommended, as the Intervention's low rate of fire lets it down as other rifles can attain one hit kills while having higher rates of fire and low recoil - as well as higher magazine capacities. Compared with Other Sniper Rifles The Barrett .50cal shares the same damage stats with the Intervention, but the latter has higher idle sway, longer time to steady the aim, and also has a lower fire rate due to the bolt-action. Compared with the Barrett, the Intervention is somewhat more useful at very long range, due to having lower recoil than the Barrett, allowing the target to stay in the scope after firing, making a follow-up shot should the first not kill slightly easier. The Barrett's higher recoil however resets faster than the bolt of the Intervention, meaning a second shot can be fired faster. The Barrett's higher magazine capacity and ability to fire rapidly, make it a better choice for close quarters if the player is using any secondary weapon if it is not a handgun, as it takes valuable seconds to prepare a secondary to fire. It is a common myth online between players that the Intervention is more accurate than other rifles, due to the fact that it is a bolt-action, and that in the Statistics bars in the Class Creation screen display higher accuracy for it. This however is wrong - all weapons (apart from shotguns) are perfectly accurate to their sights (apart from glitched weapons such as the MG4). For sniper rifles, this means that the middle of the crosshairs is always where the shot will land. The Intervention actually has the most idle sway while breathing, making it theoretically the least accurate sniper in the game, however, accuracy is decided upon recoil of the gun and how long it takes for each gun's recoil to reset before firing again. The Intervention has less recoil then the Barrett, which leads most players to believe the Intervention is more accurate sniper. However, as mentioned above, the Barrett's sights reset faster than the cycling of the Intervention's bolt, allowing for faster fire when needed. When comparing the recoil of the Barrett and Intervention, the Barrett's recoil is very predictable, but leaves the shooter vulnerable during that time. Additionally, after the recoil has settled, its sway generally prevents an accurate second shot over long range. The Intervention, on the other hand, has unpredictable recoil. It sometimes has medium to almost no recoil at all, but can also sometimes have recoil the same magnitude of the Barrett. This means that there is a larger chance factor in the accuracy and efficiency of using the Intervention to place multiple shots. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:UrbanIntervention.png|Intervention with Thermal Scope and Urban Camouflage Fallcamomw2.jpg|Intervention with fall camo Tips *Players can shoot down a helicopter with an Intervention, but it takes 2-5 magazines to do it. *The Intervention works best on long-range maps such as Wasteland. *The Intervention is the easiest to get the "Perfectionist" challenge due the fact that the gun only has five rounds in the magazine. *The Intervention has an extremely effective reload cancel when reloading from an empty magazine, because the ammo count on the HUD will refill as the magazine is removed, instead of when the new magazine is inserted. Trivia *The Intervention has greater and faster sway than any of the other sniper rifles found in the game. This is reminiscent of the R700 in Call of Duty 4, as they even share the same damage multipliers and status as bolt-action rifles. *The Intervention makes a different noise in multiplayer than it does in Single Player or Special Ops. This does not apply when using a Silencer. *In the cutscene before the mission Just Like Old Times, the Intervention is referred to it's full name, the Cheytac M200 Intervention. *The Intervention is the only bolt-action weapon found in Modern Warfare 2. *When reloading with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, the sensor is still fully visible. *In Multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Single Player and Special Ops modes, this visual is shown as 5 cartridges, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of Call of Duty 4 and the bolt-action rifles of'' Call of Duty: World at War''. *When reloading, it is possible to see the word "PUSH" on the side. *On the side, writing says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type." *In the Create a Class picture, it shows the Intervention sporting a dark grey camo, but during gameplay, it has a beige standard finish. *In game, the Intervention can kill up to six enemies with one shot. Video thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:American Weapons